The invention relates to a method for producing objects, volumes, furniture modules and furniture that are composed of individual elements, such as walls, panels, struts, support beams, legs, or the like.
The invention also relates to objects for interior and exterior design, such as objects, volumes and furniture modules, especially office furniture, consisting of individual elements.
There are well-known methods for the manufacture of furniture and furniture elements whose initial basis is a flat material. These methods use single-layered material whose plastic and elastic qualities are the same throughout the cross-section of the material. This single-layered material is then cut and folded, so that the individual parts, such as table plates, table legs or table beams, form furniture modules.
For example, GB 1 196 445 describes a table construction built from a flat material using the method described above. But this construction requires the insertion of a common wall between the furniture elements in order to achieve the requisite stability for the construction.
GB 1 205 275 describes a method for furniture manufacture using cardboard or another plastic material which is combined to form closed modules. In these well-known furniture modules, the requisite stability is achieved through a common wall between two furniture elements standing next to each other.
Other known furniture designs are described in EP 0 221 342 A1 and DE 3 906 936 A1, which also do not have sufficient rigidity and stability.
With this prior art, the aim of the invention is to provide a method and articled produced according to said method that allow to provide objects, volumes, furniture modules and furniture that are highly stable and yet have a low weight, require a minimum of material and have a characteristic design.